Te Quiero
by Project Revolution
Summary: -¿Por que esto? ¿Por que siento esto por ti? ¿Por que eres la única que siempre está en mi mente? ¿Por que nos sucede las mismas cosas?- Soltó Jake, cansado y maltrecho. -No lo sé...- Respondió, incapaz de articular alguna otra palabra. -Te quiero, Sher... Eso quiero que lo sepas...


_¡Hola a todos! ¿Como ha ido todo? Mucho tiempo que me ausente me dejó completamente desactualizada. Tuve ciertos problemas con la cuenta, sin poder entrar y sin siquiera poder actualizar. Seguí algunas de las historias de los demás autores y déjenme decirles que son increíbles. Ary Valentine, si estas leyendo, eres increíble :DDD En fin, he aquí una historia, algo corta por el principio, que espero que prometa mucho. Es un pequeño regalo a todos los seguidores (aunque sean poquitos los que tengo) que no han sabido de mi en meses y espero que les guste. _

_Pasando a lo referente a esta historia; tomé algunas de las referencias de las novelas del RE (como ya hice en el pasado) y las mezclé con este universo que creo. La Tía de Sherry, se nombra en la novela de _**La ciudad de los muertos, **_pero decidí cambiarle el nombre. En cuanto a la pareja, es lo que realmente tienen que ser! El final de la campaña en el RE6 nos deja claramente que algo sienten estos dos. En fin, sin más, dejo el palabrerio del principio y los introduzco en la historia_

_Gracias por leer! _

* * *

"_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal". Madre Teresa de Calcuta._

* * *

-Prologo: La niña

Tecleando suavemente en su computador portátil, Sherry se encontraba ligeramente en paz. Ya no tenía las presiones de antes como con Simmons. Ahora podía dedicarle mas tiempo al pequeño proyecto personal, aquel que durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera dedico media hora de todo su tiempo. Simmons le mantenía constantemente bajo vigilancia. Muchas páginas Web- junto con el Blog en el cual ahora era una de las mejores escritoras- estaban bloqueadas, y cada vez que le exigía una razón, siempre era por su seguridad; o por su bien. Acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio rebelde detrás de su oreja, mientras pensaba que más escribir.

Le agradaba escribir un poco; inclusive había vendido una de sus primeras obras a un conocido periódico de Washington, junto con una historia corta navideña al The New York Times. Había recibido una suma de dinero, no muy alta, pero le ayudaba a pagar las cuentas. También, junto con el trabajo que Simmons en pocas ocasiones le había dado, se pagaba uno de los mejores cursos de escritura de la universidad. Pero no era de agrado de Simmons, claro.

Su tía Sunshine- o Sunny, como pedía que le llamasen- Le había rogado que se marchara de allí, ya que tanto tiempo tardaba en siquiera mantener una comunicación con ella, de tan solo tres minutos que no alcanzaba para relatarle algunos sucesos importantes de la vida en el sur. No quería reconocer lo que ahora Sunny le decía; no quería volver a hablar del tema de Simmons ni siquiera de Wesker o de Raccoon City. No quería ver la realidad que ahora se tenía que plantear. No era exactamente la lista que ella había ideado.

Además, siempre oía la misma historia por parte de sus tíos. Los cuales tanto tiempo lucharon por su custodia. Ella los adoraba muchísimo, y ellos a ella, pero a veces era sofocante. Siempre recalcaban el hecho de que los hubieran amenazado con matar a algún miembro de su familia si seguían insistiendo con su custodia. O que pudieran hacerle algún daño a ella o diciéndoles que jamás la volverían a ver. Que los habían sobornado por una cuantiosa cifra para que desistieran en el plan de adopción…

Sherry meneó la cabeza, exhalando un corto suspiro. También recordó su adolescencia. Siempre había sido objeto de burlas por parte de sus compañeros de escuela por ser la "chica huérfana" o la más extraña de todas las demás. También pensó en sus más cercanos amigos, los cuales habían padecido maltratos similares perpetrados por el resto de la clase. Sonrió. Sería entretenido incluir algunos párrafos de su propia experiencia en la nueva historia que estaba creando, junto con un comentario de los adelantos tecnológicos para el principio del 2015. Era increíble que hubiera terminado su vida así.

Recordó unos meses antes del Desastre de Raccoon. Siempre había soñado con ser alguna especie de relatora o una brillante escritora. Su padre, por el contrario, prefería que fuera una brillante médica en el hospital local, o quizás en algún otro mejor… siempre había sido lo que William quería. Annette no opinaba al respecto, manteniendo siempre una postura neutra. Recordó haberle dicho a Claire todo aquello, en un encuentro casual que había tenido lugar unos años después de todo lo sucedido en Raccoon. Claire, con su apoyo incondicional, le había dicho que siguiera lo que quisiera, que no se viera atrapada por las opiniones de los demás.

Asintió, mientras le daba el visto bueno a una de sus nuevas obras. Estaba esperando alguna llamada de Bridgette, su compañera de trabajo. Aunque sus familiares le dijeran que abandonara las fuerzas del gobierno, era ya muy difícil. Se había encariñado con la gente que trabajaba allí. Era como una gran familia para ella, siendo todas esas personas que la componían una gran familia para ella. Se levantó de la confortable silla de escritorio, con las piernas entumecidas. Cerró la tapa del portátil y se encaminó hacia la cocina con paso lento. Necesitaba desesperadamente un té. Se preguntaba cuando y como se había vuelto tan amante del té; y más se preguntaba por qué siempre lo tomaba a la misma hora. Tomó la tetera de una fina porcelana blanca, con unas bonitas rosas pintada sobre ella. Se acercó al grifo, pensando en uno de los hombres mas odiosos que jamás hubiera conocido, pero a la vez, una de las mejores personas que jamás conoció.

Jake.

No recordaba el momento en el cual se había vuelto loca por él. Pensar que en Edonia le había fastidiado bastante; pero luego, de alguna manera inexplicable, poco a poco, se había enamorado de él. La edad no los acompañaba en mucho, si querían formar una relación estable. Hacía poco que ella había pasado los veinte y ocho años, y Jake había cumplido los veinte y dos el pasado mes de agosto. Era extraño, pero claro, no imposible.

Había viajado, tomándose una semana libre de todo el trabajo que llevaba en sus hombros en el viejo escritorio de caoba oscuro de su trabajo; visitando de nuevo la ciudad que antaño estaba en ruinas. Ahora, poco a poco, la gente sobreviviente de la Ciudad Central restablecía el nuevo orden y paz, junto con las reformas en los edificios administrativos más importantes de todos. Las casas comenzaban a ser reconstruidas y poco a poco, fue tomando la forma de una pequeña ciudad.

Cerró el grifo, encendió la hornilla a fuego mínimo y se sentó en una de las encimeras de su cocina. Estas eran de un color crema, con azulejos de color blanco, haciendo un agradable conjunto. Encendió el televisor, esperando encontrar algo entretenido que ver. El titulo del noticiario era un tanto gracioso e irónico.

"Inédito: Una mujer de 42 años que esperaba trillizas da a luz por sorpresa a cuatrillizas idénticas"

Sonrió. _Tengo un muy extraño sentido del humor._ Recordó, sin querer de nuevo al muchacho con un sentido de humor tan peculiar como el suyo; Jake le había mensajeado la noche anterior, comentándole que en unos días viajaría a EUA de visita. Solo a ella. Sentía unas mariposas en su estomago al pensar en él. No hacía mucho que había probado sus labios y ansiaba más. El no era exactamente alguien feo, y siempre se preguntaba por que ella. Por qué ella le había elegido. ¿Sería el destino? ¿Algo premeditado desde el pasado? ¿O simplemente la atracción que tenían los seres humanos, los unos con los otros?

Miró por la ventana, aún con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Afuera, el sol quemaba, en un típico día de verano. Los 33 grados de temperatura se hacían notar. Los pájaros, al resguardo del sol en las copas frondosas de los árboles, entonaban lo que ella llamaba "melodía de verano" Era agradable sentarse fuera, con un vaso de agua fría, al resguardo de los últimos rayos del sol; solamente para escuchar el canto. Había instalado debajo de un árbol cercano y hermoso una casa de pájaros; hecha por ella y colocada hacía unos días atrás gracias a la ayuda de Kimberly, su intima amiga de la secundaria. Su rostro tomó una expresión de añoranza, pensando en sus padres.

No los odiaba, es más, había dejado de hacerlo; comprendiendo que solo eran buenas personas. De alguna manera. Había hablado con su terapeuta sobre aquello en contadas ocasiones, siempre con el mismo resultado. La doctora Black siempre le aconsejaba lo mismo: Pensar en las cosas buenas que hicieron por ella, intentar entender sus motivos y perdonar. Pero, ¿Cuan fácil es perdonar a alguien que te deja de lado cuando eres una niña? Eso no era lo que un autentico padre hacía por sus hijos. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

* * *

"_-Recuerda que ellos también te amaban mucho.- La doctora Black, una bajita señora que no llegaba a los cincuenta años, era morena, con cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con unos ojos oscuros con rasgo asiático y piel aceitunada, sujetó con fuerza entre sus manos pequeñas y delgadas su cuaderno de tapa verde. La bata de medico le llegaba hasta las rodillas, enfundadas en un pantalón de vestir negro en conjunto con una camiseta blanca. Tenía un aspecto serio, como siempre.- Las últimas palabras de tu madre lo describen. Ellos, aún así, te amaban._

_Sherry giró los ojos, exhalando aire. _

_-Si, pero siempre que quería hacer una actividad con ellos, siempre tenían una excusa. Desde pequeña que no estaban conmigo- Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, irritada y con la necesidad de llorar.- Los únicos que siento que siempre estuvieron ahí fueron Leon y Claire_

_-En eso aciertas y te equivocas- La doctora anotó algo, con pulso suave y rápido, en su cuaderno –Busca el porqué_

_Entrecerró sus ojos, clavándolos en la mujer._

_-¿A que se refiere?_

_-ya verás- Un timbre corto y alegre se escuchó del escritorio de la doctora. Esta sonrió y la miró atenta.- Hemos acabado por hoy. No te desveles hasta tarde descifrando lo que te dije."_

* * *

Sherry frunció el entrecejo, buscándole el sentido a la última sesión. Sentía más que nada en el mundo que Claire y Leon siempre estuvieron con ella. En las buenas y en las malas. Habían compartido juntos incontables charlas amenas sobre temas de distinto tipo. Había reído juntos, se habían enojado y pasado algunos días sin llamarse… y se querían. Le habían brindado un calor incondicional desde el momento en que se habían conocido, y los adoraba tanto como si fueran sus padres; pero claro, no siempre habían estado ahí. Sus padres, en cambio, estuvieron desde el principio de su existencia –"_Claro, si son mis padres" _pensó- y le acompañaron en los momentos mas importantes de su infancia, le vieron crecer y pasar a la escuela primaria, le vieron llegar con las rodillas raspadas y con muecas de dolor, le vieron reír, llorar y le habían querido… pero solo en contadas ocasiones. Pero, claro, no siempre estuvieron con ella. Siempre le habían dejado de lado, siempre fue un poco menos importante que su experimento. Que el maldito trabajo. Frunció el ceño, pero desechó la ira que poco a poco le llenaba la mente.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, bajó de la encimera, al tiempo que escuchaba el agua hervir. Observó el retrato de una de las pocas fotografías que logró sacar de Raccoon, con sus padres, unos meses antes de que ellos murieran. Su rostro adoptó un semblante melancólico, triste, aunque no lo quisiera. Había visto el rostro delgado de su padre, le había visto sonreir y enojarse con ella. Vio la niña que había sido, que ahora era una mujer, independiente y con una vida estable. Y vio a su madre, la cual le había brindado sonrisas cariñosas al momento de acostarla a dormir, habían ido juntas de compras, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas y habían comido helado, mucho helado.

Siempre, aunque fuera en una hoja del portátil, se imaginaba el universo alterno que sabía que no existía. Se preguntaba que hubiera sido si sus padres no hubieran muerto. Automáticamente desechó esa estúpida e infantil idea, esperando no resultar completamente dura consigo misma.

-Ya no quiero ser la niña que fui, no quiero volver a esa inseguridad- murmuró para sí, al tiempo que tomaba una tasa con flores y un saquito de té. Vertió el agua en la taza, que pronto se llenó del líquido humeante y de color marrón. Abrió un cajón próximo y tomó una cucharita de café junto con unos sobres de azúcar.

Se sentó en la mesa, con el televisor encendido y con el ventilador de techo funcionando; dejando caer una brisa de aire fresco. Dejó caer el azúcar dentro de la bebida humeante, y revolvió el líquido con una marcha lenta pero estable. El mueble donde se encontraba el televisor de pantalla plana era grande, con muchos armarios y acoplaba muy bien el sonido. El color claro de la madera, junto con las copas y los platos de porcelana, y las especias y algunas galletitas saladas, le daban el toque de un bonito y algo adorable mueble de cocina. Además quedaba realmente lindo con los demás muebles. Comenzó a pasar canal tras canal, disconforme con los programas que estaban pasando.

-Martes y no hay nada…

Suspiró, algo molesta, mientras daba un sorbo al líquido. Con una mueca, dejó una serie de videos graciosos, esperando que le quitaran el aburrimiento. Sonrió ante algunos chicos que, practicando skate, se caían y se golpeaban. Siguió mirando, dando sorbos a su té.

El teléfono sonó, quitándola del pequeño trance en el que se había sumido. Lo tomó, comprobando el número. Kimberly.

-¿Diga?- contestó con desgano

-¿Qué no tienes identificador de llamadas? No me atiendas como si no quisieras hablar conmigo.

-Ya, tonta. ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?- Sonrió

-Nada, para decirte tres cosas, dos son buenas y una mala… bueno, son cuatro cosas.- Sherry frunció el ceño, nuevamente.- ¿Arrojo las buenas primero o las malas?

-Como quieras…

-La primera de las buenas es que, te llamaba por que el editor de The Washington Post llamó esta mañana, y los de centralita me lo pasaron. Aceptaron una de tus nuevas obras, junto con tu último articulo. Felicidades Shakespeare, te embolsas otros tres grandes.- La joven rió. Nunca se esperaba tan buena noticia. Había dado por sentado que jamás le aprobarían la última historia que había envidado, y menos el articulo, que tanto trabajo y migrañas le había dado.

-Esa es una muy buena noticia, gracias Kim, por darme la mejor de todas

-Y como tu secretaria, quiero uno de esos grandes que te llevas a los bolsillos.- Contestó con voz risueña.

-En tus sueños Evans. ¿Y la otra buena?

-Nada importante, solo que TU galanazo llamó hoy… pero como eres holgazana y estas de vacaciones, tuve el gusto de responderle- ¿Jake llamaba a su trabajo? Eso era nuevo. Sherry sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus relucientes dientes blancos- Dijo que adelantaría sus vacaciones unos días y vendría a ver ese culito bien formado que llevas.

-Kim que asco… solo somos amigos…- Se ruborizó automáticamente, no esperaba que pillara tan rápido sus sentimientos por Jake. Y tampoco quiso ser tan obvia en el trabajo…

-Si, rubia, en tus sueños… No soy una idiota, ¿Sabes?- Respondió con un enfado fingido.

-A veces lo eres…- Murmuró

-Sigue hablando, que Jake será mi nuevo marido en dos días.

-Repito, sigue soñando Kim.- musitó en voz baja.- Y sigo repitiendo, ¿La otra?

-Bueno…- Kimberly titubeó unos segundos- Tendrás que asistir a la cena de gala de la división. Los jefes insisten que como agente del gobierno tienes que aparecer. No hay peros, no hay excusa. Si te enfermas, igual tienes que presentarte. No hay forma de evadir esta. Hay que dar la visión de lo bien que estamos como división ante Lenard- El presidente, pensó. Era un buen tipo y era muy apto para su cargo. Había triunfado como senador y apostó a más. Había ganado en las elecciones del año anterior con muy buena crítica por parte de todos… pero aún así era un tipo aburrido. Su rostro no expresaba calidez alguna y parecía hacer que cada discurso sonaba como una nana de cuna.

-Mierda…- masculló, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza sobre la dura mesa.- Tu sabes tan bien, como yo se mi nombre, que ese evento es el MÁS ABURRIDO del siglo.- Frotó su frente con exasperación. Le importaba poco que fuera uno de los eventos que solo la Elite de su división fuera la que pudiera asistir. Y realmente le importaba poco su carrera de altos elogios. NO deseaba asistir.

-Opino igual hermana, pero los grandes dicen que se debe asistir… Sabes, no quiero perder mi empleo. Dan me mataría… Este es el más estable desde los últimos siete años. Y no somos las únicas que odian asistir. Medio reparto de la oficina esta con la misma opinión que nosotras. Hay que aguantarse esta vez…- Suspiró Kim, al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, lo se…- Con evidente exasperación, tomó otro sorbo de su tibio té. Tenía que apurarse o se enfriaría y se tornaría horrible. Solo quedaba una noticia mala, y esa tendría que ser alguna realmente mala para contrarrestar el efecto de la anterior. Dios sabía que ella no quería asistir.- ¿Y la ultima?

Kim carraspeó con la garganta; era una noticia realmente molesta y triste; por nada del mundo quería anunciarle que volvería al servicio. Titubeó un instante más y soltó

-Tienes que volver al servicio. Un nuevo brote ha surgido por la zona de Nevada y quieren que tú y el muchachito que tanto quieres vallan allí.

-¿¡Qué!?- El mundo se detuvo en ese instante para la muchacha, con una frenada tan brusca, que ella había resultado herida. Había dicho que no quería volver al campo que solía corresponderle a Leon por el plazo de por lo menos, unos tres años. Todavía no se recuperaba de forma completa a la decepción de China. –Co… ¿como paso? Kim, exigí no volver a ese estilo de trabajo.

-Lo se, bonita, pero así dijo Adams. No me atrevo a cuestionar a ese tipo ni en sueños Sher… Dicen que para la semana que entra tienes que estar lista, tanto física como emocionalmente.- Titubeó, sin saber que más decir.

-Dios… Mierda, mierda y ¡Mierda!- Golpeó su cabeza con brusquedad contra la mesa… furiosa. –No tienes la culpa y no mereces los gritos de esta vieja loca que soy…- Sonrió, con los ojos muy apretados.- Gracias por las bombas Kim… Nos vemos mañana…-

Después de despedirse, Sherry se recostó en el sofá de su sala de estar. Estaba cansada. Realmente cansada. De un momento a otro sintió haber envejecido unos diez años. _¿Por qué Jake en todo esto? ¿Por qué no respetaron mis deseos? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?_. Apretó fuertemente las manos, cerradas en un puño. Estaba frustrada, furiosa y cansada. No una linda combinación…

Por primera vez en sus veinte y nueve años de vida, la joven sintió muchísimas ganas de correr y nunca parar… Jamás volver a ser vista. Una lagrimilla solitaria descendió de sus ojos y corrió rápidamente por su mejilla.

* * *

¿Que tal quedó el prologo? ¿Les gusta? En fin, gracias por pasarse a leer, cuenta mucho eso para mí.

Espero que esperen (xD) con ansias el siguiente capi, prometo que va a ser mas largo que siete hojas de Word ajajaj.

Pasenla bien y sean felices. Y como dice German "Un abrazo psicologico" Y nos vemos la proxima

Chau!


End file.
